


Not So Subtle.

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fem!Noctis, Female!Noctis, Genderbending, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: FFXV-KinkMeme: I'm just in the mood for some not-so-sly hand up skirt fingering/clit rubbing please.





	Not So Subtle.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5956660#cmt5956660
> 
> (Noctis is the only female between the four of them).

They were losing daylight fast, so they decided to not to accept any more requests for the time being and just try and make it back to Lestallum.

“Aw man, what a day! I think this deserves some hotel rooms, you know like warms beds, a shower and less bugs.” Prompto said as he opened the door to the Regalia, plopping down into his usual seat. 

“I don’t see why not.” Noctis relied, taking the seat behind Prompto.

“I suppose it could be a suitable reward for today’s efforts.” Ignis replied, turning the key to start the ignition and raised the roof with a click of a button. “If we reach one by nightfall.”

“I don’t know what you guys are complaining about; camping is great and to mention cheap.” Gladio chuckled, sitting behind Ignis.

Prompto shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. He pulled out his camera and began scrolling through the photographs he had taken for today, saving his favourites which were mainly ones of his friends posing for the camera, while talking out loud to the rest of the group.

Noctis kept to herself, as usual, eyes watching the passing cars through the window of the car. Her right arm rested on the door of the car so that she could rest her head without discomfort, while her left sat on her lap, tugging her black pleated skirt with her legs closed. They were the most suitable piece of clothing but with everything that has happened over the past couple of days, they just hadn’t had time to replace them with trousers.

\-------------------------

Time passed and street lights were the only thing bright enough to give Ignis guidance on the road. Ignis said that he would rather stay driving and make it to Lestallum, than risking it by them running out in the dark, trying to make it to a haven. This was something they all agreed on, even though they have been seated for at least an hour know, they were all still pretty much tired.

Inside of the Regalia was dark, the street lights gave out a yellow tint into the cars every couple of seconds as the car moved down the road. It was quiet now since Prompto had drifted off at some point, camera still in hand. 

Gladio, Ignis and Noctis were still wake but barely. They had run out of things to talk about, so they remained silent, not turning the radio on so that Prompto could rest. Gladio gave up reading a while back, not wanting finish his book to soon as he only had a limited supply. Ignis was too focused with his driving, while Noctis continued to look out the wind, only being able to close her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them again.

Noctis, still rubbing her thighs together, let out a sign before shifting in the car so that she was closer to Gladio. She hesitated for a moment before she lifted Gladio’s arm up slightly, wrapped her arms around his biceps and then let his hand lay between her thighs.

Gladio took the hint within a second and let his hand trace up Noctis’ pale thighs. He paused as he reached the hem of her skirt, squeezing her leg a little bit and waiting for a response. 

Her head rested upon Gladio’s shoulder and gave a quick nod, spreading her thighs slightly and slouching a bit for better access. Gladio pushed back her skirt with his hand, she was still decently covered but now Gladio could feel her cotton underwear. With his middle finger, he rubbed along the material and sensitive skin behind it. He pushed his finger slightly so that he could feel the wetness between Noctis’ lips before focusing on her clit with a circular motion.

Noctis tightened her grip on his arm and ducked her head more into his arm, trying to keep her heavy breathing under control. Through the strands of her hair, she looked at the two sitting in the front seats. Prompto was still sleeping and Ignis hadn’t budged a bit, they were fine.

Gladio pulled back so that he would push her underwear to the side and be able to touch her directly. He watched as she jumped slightly to Gladio’s fingers moving across her labia, spreading her lips so that she could feel the cool air. She tried to close her legs but Gladio’s hand was in the way, continuing on rubbing her with a little more force.

He prodded her opening before inserting a single digit in up to his knuckle before curling into her walls. Each thrust felt like it was going slower, so Noctis nudged Gladio, urging him to go faster. However, Gladio took his time making sure that Noctis felt every ounce of it. He wasn’t completely cruel, so he added in another finger, opening her wider but kept the slow pace.

Gladio could see Noctis slipping her own hand underneath her skirt to play with her clit while she was being fingered. He waited for a couple of seconds be harshly thrusting his fingers upwards into her g-spot and began to stroke that section.

Noctis’ head jumped up and off of Gladio’s shoulder, she took a deep breath and held it slightly. She was surprise by Gladio’s sudden action and tried to play it off but her face was bright red. However Gladio didn’t stop, the wet slick sounds of Gladio thrusting into Noctis’ opening was almost blocked out by the car’s rumbles.

She stopped touching herself for the time being, not wanting it to end too soon, so she let Gladio work his ‘magic’ as he would usually say. Thankfully, the trusting did increase in pace but he would stop ever so often, withdrawing his fingers to circle around her clit before re-entering.

It didn’t take long before she leant back into Gladio, letting her hands wonder once more but to Gladio’s crotch his time. She would fell a tent in trousers but before she could give it a little squeeze, she was shoved slightly. Gladio knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself well enough, he would worry about it later anyway.

The more aroused Noctis became, the easier it was for Gladio, letting him thrust into her are immense speed. Her chest began to shudder as her lower half began sensitive to the point where she had a tingly feeling in her legs.

She didn’t care anymore, she was so close and Gladio kept putting her on the edge so she reached back down and furious rubbed her clit. Noctis’ legs began to violently shake, followed by her entire body. 

Gladio knew what was about to happen and tried to hold her down but she managed to lift herself up slightly off of the seat and began to moan. Her eyes were closed with her head rolled back into the seat and her hips raised.

At this point Gladio slowed his thrusting but Noctis didn’t. She tried to ride it out for as long as she possibly could. Biting down on her lips trying to muffle her moans even though it was too late.

It took her a couple of seconds before she sank back down to the seat, dazed from her recent orgasm. She pushed Gladio’s fingers out and slowed down rubbing her clit, hips jerking to the sensitive touch.

“…s-sorry.” Was all that Noctis could mumble, eyes closed as she stopped touching herself.

No one spoke a word for a couple minutes, taking it all in on what just happened.

“…Please Noctis, Gladio… keep in mind that Prompto is sleeping.” Ignis informed the pair for being too eager.

“Yeah, sorry.” Gladio muttered, embarrassed as he wiped his fingers on Noctis’ skirt. She was already asleep at his point but wouldn’t be happy with the mess in the morning. He rested his head on the car door and wrapped his arm around Noctis before falling asleep himself.

Ignis let out a sigh, sitting through that was a nightmare. They have no idea on how to have patience or at least be subtle about the situation. His eyes looked across the car to Prompto, who he thought would still be asleep but no, he was wide open. Face flushed and hands gripping tightly to his camera, obviously trying to hide his erection.

They made eye contact for a quick second before instantly looking in the opposite direction.


End file.
